


Bonding Moments

by AiraKT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Lance, Lance is awesome, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Not really angst though, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: Small Voltron drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got this idea and I _had_ to write it down, especially since it was finished extremly fast.  
>  I absolutely love Klance, though I probably won't post more than drabbles about them.  
> Not beta read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

Keith was tired. He was hurt. He was freaking annoyed.

He just wanted this goddamn fight to end.

It had been only a week since Voltron’s Paladins had found back together again. It had been an emotional reunion, filled with tears and even hugs.

It had been a little more time since Keith knew about his heritage. Or at least that he turned into a fucking purple monster sometimes, without knowing why, and without being able to control it.

Unnecessary to say that Keith was terrified about this. Terrified about his team finding out. He definitely wouldn’t tell it out of his own will, after all there was no need for them to know. He had lived his whole life without even noticing himself, after all.

“Shit,” he muttered as he saw the Galra soldiers rounding the corner at the other end of the hallway he was sitting in. It was pure instinct that made him pull up his shield to block the laser.

There were six soldiers and normally he might have beaten them – without being arrogant, he was pretty sure he _would_ beat them normally – but right now there was a large, wet bloodstain on his right side, just above his hip and it _burned_.

So he did the only logical thing to not die in the next few minutes – he jumped up from his spot on the floor and started running, one hand pressed to the wound. He just wanted to get off this fucking ship.

The worst thing was that his lion wasn’t on this ship, so he still had to find a way out, in the best case with all of his teammates – which was the next problem. His communicator has been damaged and he didn’t have any idea where his teammates were and how they were doing. If they were even-

No. He wouldn’t allow his thoughts to go there.

In this moment Keith was grateful that he was clearly faster than the Galras, so after a few minutes, when he didn’t hear his pursuers anymore, he decided that it was safe to take a small break. Sliding down the wall he had to suppress a groan. He had to orientated himself and, at best, find a small ship he could get out with.

But before he could start looking around to hopefully get at least an _idea_ about where he was, a small uproar caught his attention. Slowly he got back on his feet, peaking around the corner.

His blood froze.

Around the corner was a huge hanger – with multiple ships, which was absolutely fantastic – filled with dozens of soldiers – which was an absolute disaster – standing around a single, on the floor lying person.

An obviously unconscious person in a way too familiar armor.

A person in a way too familiar, white-blue armor.

“Lance?” Keith breathed into the air, his hand tightening around the corner, his claws digging into the metal wall.

\---

The Galra soldiers were never this terrified in their lives, as they were faced with another Galra. The unknown soldier in Paladin uniform tore through their ranks, immobilizing one after the other, until none of them were standing anymore. Then he picked up the captured Paladin and carried him to one of the ships, flying both of them out into space.

\---

Keith’s breathing was heavy, and his side was still hurting, as he stumbled out of the ‘borrowed’ ship, Lance cradled in his arms. His mind was racing in panic, since his comrade hadn’t yet shown a sign of waking up. He was breathing, thankfully, but he was obviously hurt.

Somehow Keith had managed to locate the rest of their team, who were already gathered on top of this unknown planet, so he had immediately flown towards them. They needed to get back to the castle to treat Lance as fast as possible.

In the back of his mind he knew that he still looked like a Galra, although he couldn’t turn back at will. Theoretically he knew how it looked – a Galra walking towards Voltron’s Paladins with an unconscious Lance in his arms – but the look of pure shock and terror on his teammates’ faces still caught him by surprise.

It didn’t even take a tic until he was faced with the glowing weapons of his friends. Stumbling he came to a stop.

“Who are you?” Shiro asked, trying to keep calm, always the reasonable head of the crew.

On the same time Hunk shouted, “Give Lance back!” followed by an angry “Yeah!” coming from Pidge.

He couldn’t even blame them, he would’ve reacted in the same way. Probably even worse, considering he was carrying an unconscious _Lance_. But it still hurt like hell, the pain taking hold of his heart like a strong iron grip and twisting it around.

Before he could answer though Lance stirred in his arms, immediately taking all of Keith’s attention. “Lance?” he asked quietly, hardly daring to hope, as his friend – the most important person in his life – slowly blinked his eyes open.

A slow, pained smile spread on Lance’s lips. “Hey, Keith. Are we having a bonding moment right now?”

Keith fell to his knees, pressing the boy in his arms hard against his body – to feel his warmth, feel the life – and started to sob and cry uncontrollably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a real weird mood while writing this. I still hope, you enjoy it.

To say that the atmosphere in the room was tense would probably be the hugest understatement on this side of the universe. All seven of them were sitting on the couch, uncertainly exchanging gazes. Lance was still hurt, but he’d refused to go into the healing pot before they hadn’t finished talking about this. ‘This’ being Keith’s appearance – his condition.

Keith was trembling, his hands squeezed between his thighs to conceal his feelings, his face in a mask of indifference to hide how hurt he was. How scared. It didn’t make things easier that he still hadn’t managed to control his feelings enough, to change back to his normal appearance.

“So, we really have to talk about this,” Shiro slowly started.

A small snort nearly left Keith at this words. It wasn’t like he was sitting there because he wanted to.

No one seemed to notice his reaction and Shiro simply continued talking. “What do you now about… well, about this?” He waved his hand uncertainly in his direction.

Now Keith loved Shiro like a brother, he really did. He’d always looked up to him, had always wanted to be like him. But in this moment, he felt nothing but anger towards the older Paladin, and he definitely wanted to punch him into his face.

Anger and disappointment.

Still he tried to keep those feelings out of his voice as much as possible. “I don’t know more than any of you do,” he grumbled, keeping his gaze on the floor.

The uncomfortable silence return, and Keith just prayed, _begged_ to whoever was willing to listen to his thoughts, that he could simply turn into a normal human again, and all had been some very weird kind of dream.

“This could be a problem,” Pidge muttered into the silence. As she noticed how suddenly all eyes were on her, she tried to quickly wave off what she’d just said. She looked over to Keith. “I didn’t mean that _you’re_ a problem. Well, technically I did say that, but not because of _you_. Just because- well, because apparently, you’re a Galra, or a half or whatever, and they’re…”

“The enemy,” Keith finished Pidge’s sentences in a deadpan voice.

The female paladin didn’t even deny his words.

Keith sighed, bringing his hand up to run it through his hair, only to stop it, when he saw his palm. His purple, hairy palm. With a grimace, he lowered his hand again, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Of course, we don’t consider you an enemy,” Allura quickly tried to do some damage control. “After all it’s still you.” She hesitated a second before continuing. “We still have to consider what this means for us. How this happened, and who you really are.”

Another wave of disappointment washed through Keith, and his shoulders tensed. He practically had to force his jaw to open, if he wanted to speak. “You mean, if I really am a spy? If I sell you to the Galra empire?” The eyes strained on him were filled with shock at his words. And with guilt.

“That’s bullshit, man,” Hunk argued quietly. “We’d never think that.”

As if coming out of his shock Coran nodded eagerly. “Of course, you wouldn’t sell us out,” he said matter-of-factly. “You already would’ve had more than enough opportunity to do it, after all.”

This statement was just like another hit to Keith’s gut. His hurt quickly changed into the hot, boiling feeling of pure anger. “Do you really think that? That I suddenly decide to give my loyalty to those freaking monster, just because for some reason I look at them? Do you really think that I’d simply abandon you just like that? Do you-”

Suddenly he relaxed back into the couch. Back into the touch, the hand, which was caressing the top of his head and stroking his ears.

“What are you doing, Lance?” Shiro disturbed the sudden silence.

Lance simply continued, a wide smile on his lips. “These are really as soft as they look,” he stated happily, while he continued to run his fingers over the purple fur.

If Keith would’ve noticed he’d probably minded, that he was making noises akin to purrs. With a sigh, he leaned his head down to give Lance even more room for his administrations.

The others just continued to stare at him dumbfounded. Allura caught herself first. “Are you- Don’t you understand the graveness of this situation, Lance?”

“Which graveness? Keith looking like a cat really isn’t such a bad situation. It’s cute.”

“He looks like a _Galra_ ,” the Altean princess hiss exasperated.

Lance huffs. “No. He looks like Keith with kitten ears. Just a little more purple than normal.”

With shame Keith noticed the large lump sitting inside his throat, and he had to swallow around it. For a few moments, he had to fight the urge to turn and bury his face into Lance shoulder, but when his fellow Paladin said “Come on, guys, it’s just _Keith_ ” he couldn’t help himself anymore.

But although he actively soughtLance’s warmth he fought the tears threatening to well up with all his power, and managed to hold them back. No one commented on this gesture, and Lance simply hummed and continued to gently caress his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge has to use the space mall's restroom and is now faced with a problem - which bathroom should they use?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt:  
>  _After the Space Mall episode of Voltron I've kinda been wanting to read a fic where Pidge is faced with the bathroom situation again. Anyways, they end up going for the women's, but are yelled at to get out because they assume they're a boy and when they go into the men's some guys confront them and are basically really rude to them because they believe they should be using the women's bathroom. Pidge gets really frustrated which makes them panic. Then some of the team or all depending on how you want to write it walks in and defends and comforts a really frustrated and panicked Pidge._
> 
> **Trigger Warning:** Panic attack, Misgendering.

Pidge Gunderson – aka Katie Holt, aka Green Paladin of Voltron, aka whatever you want to call them, they really didn’t care – was nothing if not an intelligent person. Maybe there were some people who’d say that their most prominent trait was their stubbornness or their curiousness (“Annoying noisiness,” Lance's voice immediately corrected them in their head), but Pidge definitely prided themself on their intelligence. So it was rare that they didn’t know – or quickly figured out – what to do in a new situation.

Now they could only stare at the two unknown signs next to the restrooms’ entrances.

It had happened over an hour after the paladins had arrived in the space mall to get the teludav lenses for their ship. The excitement had been huge in the beginning, because despite not being the biggest fan of the malls on earth, this was a space mall. A _space_ mall! The word alone was enough to get Pidge – and everyone else – excited, and the various stores of cool space stuff absolutely lived up to their expectations.

Now, Pidge was a small person, with a small bladder. And small bladders definitely didn’t do that well with too much excitement.

When Pidge had arrived at the public toilets they had honestly been a little disappointed. Being in space, they’d hoped to have escaped the weird perception of humans that every living being had to be either male or female. Then they had seen that there were two toilet signs – one pink and the other blue. 

So much for "advanced" alien species.

At first glance, Pidge had been genuinely overwhelmed with deciphering the weird patterns on the signs. The aliens going in and coming out of the doors didn’t really help; Pidge couldn’t tell their gender to save their life – although, they were apparently either male or female, or whatever the alien equivalent of that is. They had quickly deducted that the colors of the signs meant the same as on earth (the thought of which left a particularly bad taste in their mouth), so that was one less problem.

Now all that was left was to decide which restroom to use.

It might have seemed obvious to simply use the women’s toilet. This had been absolutely normal for them in their early life. It did fit their assigned gender and it had been where their mother had taken them in their childhood, when they hadn’t had a clear perception of who they were yet. And when they’d slowly came to the understanding that they weren’t exactly female, they’d already been so used to using the women’s toilet that they didn’t really think about that.

When they enrolled to the Garrison as a boy they automatically started to use the men’s toilet, without having any problems with it. People would have judged them for continuing to use the women’s toilet, so it'd been easier that way. And again, they hadn’t really cared.

And what should they do now?

They actually still didn’t care much about that, so when they saw an alien going into men’s bathroom, they decided to simply use the women’s, as the chance to run into someone was lower. Of course the universe didn’t grant them such luck.

Immediately when they entered they saw an apparently female alien, just finishing to wash their hands. Pidge didn’t even take two steps inside as the alien noticed them and turned around, and although Pidge was fairly certain that they’d never seen an exemplar of this species, they were perfectly able to decipher the expression as shock.

“Young man, what are you doing here?” she asked, scandalized.

“I- What?”

The alien’s face pulled into a disgusted expression. “Are you some kind of pervert? If you don’t leave immediately I have to call the mall supervisor.”

Way too shocked to really react to the accusation, Pidge continued to stand in the doorway and just stared. Only when they noticed that staring would probably not help them in this situation, they started to apologize – very disgruntled – and quickly assured the woman that it’s all a huge misunderstanding.

They left with hasty steps, only stopping when they were already a few meters away from the restrooms, and taking a deep breath.

That was… unexpected. Very unpleasantly unexpected. Pidge hadn’t had to deal with such a situation for quite some time now, and they had _really_ hoped that it would be better in outer space.

But that was nothing they couldn’t deal with, nothing they hadn’t had encountered before. People – and apparently aliens as well – liked to assume things really quickly, most often not caring if it was completely wrong. Nothing you could do about it.

So Pidge swallowed the uncomfortable feeling down, took a few more breaths and then went to the restrooms again, this time taking the door with the blue sign.

They were more lucky this time, seeing as not a person – an alien, they corrected themself – was in there, and they could comfortably go to one of the stalls. When they were all finished, and just washing their hands, they noticed that they weren’t as still as they normally were.

Ok, maybe they weren’t _completely_  ok with what just had happened. It wasn’t even that it had been _that_ bad a situation – they’ve had worse, sadly – but mostly the realization that they were _not_ free from this bullshit, like they had hoped.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Startled, because they’d heard the _exact_ same words just a few minutes ago, Pidge slowly turned around to face the huge, mint-furred alien, who looked down at them with irritation on his face.

The alien basically growled at them. “Are you asking for trouble coming inside here?”

Pidge tried to back off, but immediately hit the sink behind them. “I don’t understand-”

“Seriously, what are kids thinking these days? A girl really shouldn’t go into a men’s restroom like this.”

And suddenly it was hard to breath.

“A girl really shouldn’t” was all Pidge’s brain registered.

The sentence so ugly and familiar, leaving such a sour taste inside their mouth.

Pidge’s hands gripped tightly around the edge of the sink, desperately trying to find a way to keep themself up, as their shaking legs probably wouldn’t hold them much longer.

It had always been like this.

“A girl shouldn’t do this”, they’d say about their hobbies. “A girl shouldn’t like that”, they’d say about what they loved.

_ As a girl you should care more about how you look. _ But why should they care? They simply didn’t. _A girl should be pretty._ But they didn’t want that! It was not what they felt, not what they wanted, not-

_ Why can’t you be like the other girls, Katie? _

When Pidge’s hands started to tremble as well, their fingers losing their grip, they lowered themself down onto the floor. Their breaths were coming out in harsh pants, their lungs burning, fighting to get more air in. The rational part of their brain contributed that they had to calm down and gather more oxygen for the uncomfortable – _painful_ – feeling to go away.

In the garrison it hadn’t been better.

_ You’re weirdly feminine sometimes, you know? _

“Pidge, are you alright?”

_ Why do you even like that, it’s so girly. _

“Please talk to me, what’s wrong?”

_ With your sudden mood swings one could think you’re actually a girl, Gunderson. _

“I’ll be back in a second, wait here.”

Then what the hell were they supposed to do? How should they behave? Why couldn’t they just be who they wanted without anyone else butting into their business?

With every second Pidge’s chest started to hurt more. One shuddering hand gripped into their shirt, just above their heart, and Pidge _knew_ they had to breath, _knew_ that they had to calm down, take one breath after the other, but they just couldn’t, the air not coming in, the walls suddenly way too close, and they had to get out, the light was fading, their vision darkening, and they just needed _air_ , they just needed to get far, far away from everything, needed to stop shivering, needed to run-

Only dimly Pidge was aware of hands laying on both of their arms and a person suddenly sitting directly in front of them. Voices dimly reached their ears.

“Hey, Pidge, are you there? Pidge, can you talk to me? What the hell is wrong with them?”

“I don’t know! If I could’ve helped I would’ve done that!”

“And why do you think I can help?”

“Because you’re weirdly good with people? Fuck, Lance, I just panicked, ok?”

“Guys, I really don’t think arguing will help right now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Pidge? Pidge, do you hear me? You need to breath with me, ok? We’re here, you’re safe, but you need to breath. Can you please do that?”

They definitely should do that, and they _could_. Technically. Normally.

When Pidge nodded, they weren’t completely sure which question they answered, but the person in front of them seemed to be satisfied nonetheless.

“Ok, good, very good. Just do the same as I do, ok?”

Pidge tried to focus on the person, on the way they took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. But even though they tried to mirror that movement, their breathing was still hectic, was still too fast – but at least they breathed again. And gradually their heart slowed down, their breaths got deeper, their lungs getting the much needed oxygen again.

When they’d calm down a little they recognized the tall figure in front of them, familiar blue eyes looking into theirs.

“Lance?” they croaked out between two shallow breaths.

Lance smiled in relief, quickly nodding and squeezing Pidge’s arms. “Yes, it’s me. We’re here, everything’s alright.”

It was just then that they’d also noticed the large, warm hand running through their hair, the rhythmic movement soothing the frantic rhythm of their heart. Hunks presence doing that completely on its own. And when a tear was softly wiped away from their cheek by a pale hand, a tear they hadn’t even noticed, Pidge also saw the worried expression on Keith’s face.

“Are you better now?” Keith asked softly, his fingers still lingering on Pidge’s cheek.

And if Pidge started crying, that was completely alright. Because their friends were there for them, holding them, not caring about stupid things like names, or labels. They were just there because of Pidge, because of the Green Paladin, who’d become a part of their small, clustered family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [tumblr](http://airakt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
